yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichuji Kaihiyu
Ichuji Kaihiyu is Sajiro's son. He is the current Sage of the Forest Village. Character Outline Personality When he was first introduced he is a helpful person, telling the the boys that Raitrious never gives up. As the series progresses, it's shown that he's rather caring about the Relic War and the villagers. He's also rather diplomatic toward how to take the war in the right direction without the loss of life. Abilties Most of his abilities are unknown. But one ability has been shown: Sealing. He attempted to seal Raitrious but failed due to a lot of ki that Raitirous had. He even stated that he could not be sealed normally. Appearance Ichuji is a tall man wearing leaf green kimono and a brown circular hat. He had a full head of hair and had a beard that did not extend past his face like his father. History Background Ichuji was born 65 years before the Five Days of Death to the Sajiro Kaihiyu and Celeste Kaihiyu. Little is known about his background but it can be assumed that he started his Sage training at an early age. During the Five Days of Death, Ichuji was not present for unknown reasons, though it could be assumed that his father did not want anything happening to him. 5 years before the start of the series, Sajiro died; and with his passing, Ichuji was next in line to be the Sage. Plot Summi Arc Ichuji was introduced after Raitrious disappeared in a flash of lightning. He told the boys that Raitrious never gives up and than an unseen explosion is heard. When they got to the source: it was not other than Raitrious holding Kasa as a hostage. With Raitrious distracted, Ichuji pulled out a Lightning Seal and started to seal Raitrious away but his Chi was too much for the seal and it stopped absorbing his chi. He was present when Tobias was struck down, during the brief battle between Yutaka and Raitrious and when Raitrious stated that he will find and resurrect his brothers. Raitrious disappeared and Ichuji jumped to the balcony. Ichuji walked into the Teriyaki Hut and Toku served him. Ichuji asked the boys to hunt for the four relics and destroy them. Ichuji paid Toku and left. He watched as both Tobias and Yutaka departed into the forest. He asked Kasa if she is ready to send him on the way. She replied: "Yes, I am." Ichuji was informed by one of his squire's that Summi attacked the barrier put up by the First Sage of the Forest Village. He ran to the balcony and tried to stop it from breaking. After Summi's defeat, he found Tetsu, The Trio and greeted them. He was accompanied by his loyal assistant: Kotaro. Ichuji decided to seal Summi's body away so he couldn't be resurrected again. Kotaro and Tetsu complied to this decision and Ichuji allowed them to help him seal the body. He told him the instructions on how to activate the scroll and they followed his instructions. After the sealing, Ichuji stated that the only way to ensure that Summi wouldn't be resurrected was to put him in a Sealing Chamber. He, then, disappeared along with Kotaro. Mamoru arc Trivia *Unlike most rulers of a nation, he leaves his palace to go fight in battle. *It is hinted that he is not as strong a sage as his father was. References